residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil:Operation:The Final Shadow
The story starts when 29-year-old Leon Kennedy is sent to an abandoned town in north-western Russia.He is sent there to investigate strange disappearances and murders(much like the mansion incident).Alone he was supposed to report back to his headquarters just south of the town.But,he didn't.Instead he found out it wasn't zombies or zombie dogs but an entirely new enemy.There were no zombies in the town there was The Leviathan.A gigantic 35 foot long snake-like abomination.It was causing the deaths of travelers of the old town.With this large threat chasing him,he decided to run for a mansion north of the town.Running,he contacted the base but it too was already overrun by zombies not from the T-Virus but from the A-B Virus.After escaping the beast,he decides to stay there until the monster losses interest.Looking around he saw his second and last weapon a Mossberg Shotgun.He then decides to investigate the house further,battling A-B zombies and learned the story of The Leviathan.It turns out that The Leviathan was once a black mamba which was infected with an unknown virus and it grew to what it is today.Chris then calls Leon informing him of what happened to the base,as Chris was there at the time.Afterward,Leon saw a laboratory filled with bottles of A-B Virus and an live specimens.The lab looked new and recently used,looking around he saw a dead body with an injection lodged to it's neck.As Leon was going out of the lab,he saw the body stand up then,run towards him.Shooting it seems to have no effect.Because it was an A-B Super zombie,more evolved forms of what he encountered earlier.But it had a weakness it shares with all A-B creatures,acid.After finding a bottle of acid,he threw it to the abomination which finally killed it.Leon calls Hunnigan to ask for some transport from another nearby base.Hunnigan says that he needs to go to an open area as the mansion he was in had a ledged roof.So,Leon would have to face The Leviathan to go to an open field.Fortunately,he found an old Howitzer,lying around.Pulling the weapon outside he shot it at the monster,weaking it.The mansion was destroyed and so was his only chance of fighting.But the armor was so weak that 10 shots from the Mossberg is enough to kill it,if shot in the head.Utilizing his parkour skills he climbs up the monster,shoots it 10 times and finishes off the monster.Heading to a small grassland he thought he would finally go home but he was wrong.He would have to hold out until the helicopter gets there.Surrounded by A-B creatures he successfully fights them off and goes home to the USA.But not without a price,he had a small bite from an A-B leech.But thankfully Leon was immune.The second campaign takes place five months after scenario 1.Chris is sent to investigate reported cerberus-like creatures.Due to the dangerous mission,he is partnered with HUNK and Vector.HUNK and Vector show dislike for Chris after taking commands from him but has no choice.The town is San Delos AM,a mining town back in the 1990's.Townspeople show instant dislike for the foreigners.The town is gloomy and rains all the time.By night the team's problems start to rise,the villagers were infected with a strain of the Genesis Virus.This strain turns the townspeople into dog-like monsters at night like werewolves.The team finds a church to hold out in.The team holds the church but soon retreats to a house.Chris is hit in the head by a piece of blunt metal,knocking him out.HUNK says to leave him behind,however Vector disagrees and HUNK is forced to carry Chris' body to the house while Vector holds them off.Unfortunately,the creatures were gaining on them,Vector had to by the others time,so he cooks a grenade while in hand,after a few seconds it detonates.KIlling Vector and many of those creatures.HUNK's heartlessness was broken then and there,he promises to Vector's grave to avenge him and get out of there alive.HUNK carries Chris' body to the house,locks the door and barricades the windows.Chris wakes a few minutes later to see HUNK almost getting bit by one creature,he grabs his Colt python and shoots it and save HUNK.He thanks Chris and tells him about Vector.The barriers soon break down and HUNK and Chris fight off the creatures but trouble comes when the village chief comes in and grabs a chainsaw.The chief is infected with Las Plagas,the two thought.They run upstairs and fight him there,HUNK is able to kill him with his S&W M29.The two evetually kill off the creatures when morning comes.Tired and out of ammo they request Jill and Josh to come in and get them out.The chopper will be there in 30 minutes,Jill says.HUNK and Chris wait for their chopper while looking at Vector's severed hand,their last memory of him.They hear something in the distance,thinking it was the chopper they stay put and wait for it.But they were wrong,it was the reanimated village chief.He's back with his chainsaw,not knowing what to do they run out of the village with the chief chasing them.They see the chopper and signal it.HUNK,being a knife master,throws his knife at the chief stunning for a few seconds.This was the time they needed but the chief suddenly appears right behind them but this time he throws his chainsaw hitting Josh in the head.Jill snipes him with her S75 killing it for good.HUNK and Chris pilot the chopper and head home.Josh and Vector's corpses were found by Tricell.And the credits roll.